


Thoughts

by yeterah



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know why I'm posting this, M/M, i did this on fighter's block and decided to post it, i should've been sleeping, the things i do for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeterah/pseuds/yeterah
Summary: Leo suddenly realizes the feelings he has caught for Vincent.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> this is my first work here  
> and i'm very terrified
> 
> have fun with this thingie i wrote at 1:00 in the morning

What was wrong with him?

That thought couldn't leave Leo's mind. He sat down on a log next to the fire he and Vincent mustered up, tearing and pulling at his hair. His mind couldn't leave the other inmate alone for some reason. Why was that?

He wasn't into the man, surely. He loved Linda. Their love and devotion toward each other could prove that. So why was he thinking about Vincent 24 hours a day now?

Okay, he thought, putting his hands on his knees. He huffed and tried to relax, not noticing how tensed up he was just now. Maybe it was normal to think about him. I mean, he was his friend. Best friend. What would best friends be if they didn't think about how the other would feel in their arms or how their lips would feel against theirs? Wait-

Leo threw his hands in his hair again, groaning. What the fuck? That's how someone in love would think, not a friend.

Was he in love?

Leo marveled at the thought. Surely not. Yes, he did just think about how Vincent would feel in a hug and how his kissable lips would feel on his own, but that didn't mean he was in love, right? Maybe that was just his lust talking. He hasn't had any physical contact with anyone or himself in months. He would probably have sex with anyone up to this point. But why was Vincent on that list?

He thought about it carefully, his posture mimicking that of "The Thinker" sculpture. Maybe it was his body he was yearning for, as Leo always thought his ass looked really good in those pants. He even thinks back on how hot he looked back at the joint. The water dripped from his body, making him glow in the light. He did admire the sight of it. His voice was also nice, all gravelly and melodic. And his eyes.. Those perfect hazel eyes could stare deep into his soul. Most people were put off at how rugged he look. Those aging lines would put off anyone, but Leo always thought they were kind of attractive. Plus, it made him look like he always knew what he was doing, which was good because Leo was fully aware of how much of a dumbass he could be sometimes.

Okay, cool. He obviously was attracted to the man. End of.

It wasn't for Leo, as he tensed up again and got even more frustrated, bringing his hands to his face and almost tearing the skin off of it. He groaned again, loudly this time. 

Am I a fruit? 

He again doubted it to calm himself down. Definitely not. He was totally a heterosexual. Why would he marry Linda if he weren't? Surely it was normal to think of your homie as cute, right? Best friends do it all the time!

Leo shook his head. No it wasn't. It's not exactly friendly to imagine fucking your friend. He knew that. 

"Leo?" he heard Vincent call out from behind him. He was trying to rest, also trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his neck and back. The cold hard floor wasn't necessarily a good bed. "You okay over there?" He heard Leo's calls to God, asking why he was the way he was. 

"Uhm, yeah!" Leo called back. "Just.. can't seem to sleep." 

"Uh huh," Vincent replied then, doubting his answer some, but left it alone. "Well, I can. Could you keep it down over there?"

"Yeah, sure," Leo said slowly, putting his head in his hands again. He did want to sleep, but Vincent couldn't leave him alone. 

It wasn't fair that he got to sleep without Leo bothering his mind. It's probably because Vincent wasn't a suspected fruit like Leo. He didn't think about him because he wasn't into men. He wasn't into Leo.

Leo sighed, feeling his heart become considerably heavy. He could never tell Vincent about the demons he was battling. The man was scared it would ruin the friendship they shared. He knew he was going to be around him for a long time. Getting Harvey doesn't take two seconds. More like two months.

Two months of falling in love and never saying a word about it. 

Wow, that hit him harder than he thought.

Leo leaned back against the thick log beneath him, looking up at the stars then. Maybe he could sleep his sudden sadness away. He didn't know why he was so sad. He chalked it up to the fact that losing Vincent very well would be the death of him. He knew he would if he said anything about what he was feeling for him.

Huh. He chuckled. Maybe he was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look! you made it!


End file.
